Y todo por una torcedura
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Tôshirô Hitsugaya y Ukitake Jushirô están en una misión de lo más sencilla, que parece que se acabará pronto. El problema viene cuando, el capitán más cabezón y orgulloso de todo el Gotei 13 se tuerce el pie. ¿Qué hará Ukitake para ayudarle? Centrado en relación parental de estos dos, NO YAOI.


**Y todo por una torcedura... **

**Raiting: K.**

**Parejas: No hay.**

**Personajes principales: Hitsugaya Tôshirô y Ukitake Juushiro (Ff Parental).**

Y allí estaban, Ukitake y Tôshirô, más parte de sus escuadrones –que estaban en otros sitios- haciendo ronda por uno de los tantos bosques del rukongai. Podía sonar aburrido, y a ojos de Hitsugaya, lo era. A ojos de Ukitake, como siempre se encontraba tan mal y no podía salir, era muy emocionante.

Y lo peor de todo, pero que nadie sabía, era que el pequeño shinigami de pelo blanco se había torcido el pie matando a un hollow y le dolía, claro, pero por su orgullo jamás lo admitiría. Él era así y no podía hacerle nada.

Eso estaría bien si fueran 10 o 15 minutos, pero el camino de vuelta, era, de, por lo menos, dos horas... Y solamente llevaban 10 minutos.

-."Ey, Ukitake... ¿Vamos a tardar mucho en volver?" – Preguntó el pequeño, con la esperanza de que el buen hombre le dijera un 'no'.

-"Claro que no. De hecho, ya estamos cogiendo el camino de vuelta. Una hora y media por ahí y estaremos cada uno en nuestro escuadrón".- Sonrió amablemente el señor que era conocido como capitán de la división 13. A los ojos de Hitsugaya, resultaba un hombre de lo más extraño. En un principio, cuando entró en el seretei no fue muy bien por la gente, como de costumbre. Y sin embargo, Ukitake fue la excepción que cumplió la regla. Le trataba muy amable, incluso le compraba a veces dulces –costumbre que aún tiene- era un buen hombre. Hitsugaya simplemente suspiró.

-"¿Mh? ¿Te ocurre algo, Hitsugaya-kun?"- Preguntó el capitán, preocupado por el suspiro del niño.

-"No, no. No es nada". –Disimuló el joven shinigami. Se pegó otra bofetada mental por lo que acababa de hacer. Podría haberle pedido disimuladamente de parar un minuto para por lo menos, poder hacer un poco de hielo para bajar la inflamación del pie. Pero claro, tenía demasiado orgullo. Matsumoto siempre lo comentaba 'las personas bajitas tienen el mayor orgullo'. No solo lo decía por él: Kuchiki Rukia, Soi Fong... Todos tenían un gran orgullo. Incluso Yachiru.

Pasaron 10, 15, 20 minutos...

Finalmente pasó una hora. Y, finalmente, Hitsugaya se tropezó y se cayó al suelo, mostrando su gran hinchazón, por culpa de su cabezonería.

-"¡Hitsugaya-kun! Esa herida se ve muy mal... ¿Porqué no me has avisado?- Cuestionó el shinigami enfermo, con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

-"Es que...Veras..."-Intentó excusarse el más joven de los dos.

-"¿No confías en mi?"- Volvió a preguntar, Hitsugaya juraría ver dolor en su rostro. Esto estaba mal. Ahora se sentía una mala persona. Si no hubiera sido por culpa de su cabezonería innata, ahora no estaría pasado por este gran problema.

-"No es eso, pero... No quería molestarte".- Se justificó Tôshirô. No era del todo mentira, aunque la primera razón –para que iba a mentir- era la de darle vergüenza admitir que se había torcido el pie, en la segunda razón era que el pobre Ukitake ya tenía bastante con lo que tenía encima, para además molestarle.

-"Hitsugaya-kun...Tú nunca me molestas. Eres una buena persona, ¿Si?"- Sonrió Ukitake mientras extendía una mano para que el shinigami más joven se levantara.

-"Sí...Sí..."- Asistió Tôshirô, con cierta gratitud en sus palabras. Claro, que aún a pesar de la breve conversación el dolor seguía estando ahí.

-"¿Quieres subir a mi espalda?"- Comentó Ukitake con una gran sonrisa infantil, por lo que parecía que quería un 'Sí' de respuesta.

-"Puedo andar yo solo..."- Comentó el décimo capitán, mientras volvía hacer una mueca de dolor.

Cinco minutos más tarde accedió a la propuesta de Ukitake.

Matsumoto Rangiku estaba... Espitosa. A pesar de las siempre riñas constantes de su capitán, está vez no había habido ni una sola. Claro, después se enteró de que había ido con Ukitake a hacer una misión realmente sencilla de matar hollows. A Rangiku siempre le hacía mucha gracia cuando esos dos se juntaban, porque parecían padre e hijo y cosas así. O la vergüenza que el joven capitán mostraba cuando el mayor le daba dulces, o le llamaba por su apodo, 'Shiro-chan'. Sonó la puerta del despacho del décimo escuadrón, así que fue a abrir. Luego, acto seguido, vio una imagen que siempre recordará: Ver a su querido capitán, dormido encima de Ukitake, mientras este lo lleva para traerlo de vuelta al escuadrón.

_Como cuando un padre lleva a su hijo de vuelta a casa después de una larga excursión..._

-"¿Ocurre algo?"- Curioseó el capitán del décimo-tercer escuadrón, al ver la cara de sorpresa de la teniente.

-"No, nada... ¡Voy a por la cámara!"

Y así fue como, amigos míos, la revista de aquel mes vendió 1000 ejemplares más y como Matsumoto estuvo a punto de morir por cortesía de su joven capitán.

¿FIN?

**Wiii, siempre había querido escribir algo de estos dos y hoy por fin me animo, después de haber visto un fan-art que aparecían kawaiiis de la muerte y juntitos. ¡Adoro a estos dos! ¡Besitos! ^.^ **


End file.
